Another World?
by shadonicx1
Summary: TabithaxOC SaitoxLouise when Another boy from japan is transported to Helkeginia as a Tsukaima, his master is unsatisfied and abandons him, he nearly drowns and is saved by a mysterious girl with blue hair and glasses...
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I entered my room "phew… school was tiring… I still get bullied… well… I guess I'd better get on…" I busied myself for a while, doing odds and ends… until outside there was a green shining oval… about my size… I walked outside to investigate…

"wha…what is this?" I hesitantly poked it… my finger seemed to sink into it… and then the whole world was spinning… I couldn't make head or tail of it… and eventually I was falling… falling endlessly towards the ground… I… Somehow survived… when I looked around… there were loads of people dressed in peculiar outfits and they spoke a language I couldn't understand… what the hell had happened to me!

*pov change*

"Wh-wha! Why did I get him! He's just a commoner! A piece of trash! He's nothing to me!"  
"well you have to keep him…"  
"B-But! I am not kissing him!"

"You don't really have a lot of choice… hurry up or you're father will be very angry!"  
"ugh… fine…" the girl spoke to him "you should be honored… no one would ever expect this from a noble… especially not from me…" she took hold of him and hesitantly pressed her lips to his… "there… it's done…"

*Pov change*  
_Wha! Who are these people! Wait what are you?_ She couldn't understand him and he felt her soft lips pressed to his…

"A language barrier huh?" She said _what? I can't understand her…_ "come on!" she dragged him off _hey! Where are you taking me?_

"ugh… all he does is yell!" she moaned… "I don't want a Tsukaima like this… I'm going to get rid of him and then get a new one!" she folded her arms in defiance…

Later that night…

"You are worthless! Go! Go find someone else to bother!" she began chanting _what the? What is she doing?_ It blasted him back into a river and he was swept away… _this is insane!_ He eventually was washed up on a grassy plain… he could see a… wait was that a dragon he could see? As it landed a small blue haired girl with glasses and a cloak who looked about his age stepped off _this is making no sense! Where the hell is this place! Whats with the weird clothes!_

*Tabitha Pov*

"Language barrier…" she stated before pointing her staff at him

_What! She's not going to blast me too!_ He stared at her in shock as she fired some kind of light towards him, he was engulfed by it _Why the hell would you_ "do that!"

"the Language barrier is gone now… you should be able to understand me…"

"oh yeah… I understand… but, where the hell am I! I mean, first I get taken from my home by this green light, then I'm falling, then this girl shouts at me and zaps me with something and throws me into a river!"

"sounds like you were summoned as a Tsukaima and rejected…" she explained

"Tsukaima… Magic… weird dress sense… None of this is making any sense!"

"you must come from another world…"  
"yes! Earth!"

"Earth… just like… Saito…"  
"please let me go! I just want to go home! This is all crazy! It's just a dream and I'm going to wake up in a second!"  
"you… can't go back… you're stuck here… Tsukaimas are bound to their master, your master rejected you so you are stuck in this world…"

"what!" his eyes opened with shock

"come… I'll take you to someone who came from your world also… you might be able to make sense of it if someone who has done it all… he is still a tsukaima…" she explained as he hesitantly climbed onto her dragon

"I can't believe I am actually riding a dragon… this is crazy…" he thought out loud… returning to his private thoughts, he gazed at the girl as they flew _if she hadn't have come and got me out of the water… I would have drowned… I guess I owe her one…_ he smiled… maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

**Tada!**

**What do you guys think? Good right? No I know it sucks… but I will improve it and the story will get better as it goes on so please stay with it!**

**Shadonicx1**


	2. The haze clears

"so… this is a land called Halkeginia… and we're in a country called Tristain…" he recounted what she had told him

"Yes…Tabitha…" she said

"huh?"  
"My name… Tabitha"  
"oh… I'm…Riku… Namikawa Riku…" he smiled at her "nice to meet you Tabitha! Not a lot of this makes sense to me, but you don't seem to have bad intentions…" he followed her to a tremendous building "wow… It's huge!"

"magic academy" she explained "come…" she turned, he had noticed she always had an emotionless look on her face and spoke monotonously… he followed her inside, she left him in a room with a bearded old man and left.

"so… you were abandoned by your master then…" he recapped

"yes… that's what I gather… then she threw me into a river in the hope that I would drown…and that's when Tabitha found me and brang me here…"

"I see… well seeing as you are a Tsukaima you may stay here in a room…"  
"thank you! I… still would like to return to my world…"  
"well… the only slightly possible way would be the solar eclipse… and that isn't for a long time… so for now… you are stuck here"

"great… well thank you for letting me stay here!" he left the room slowly and was shown to his own room…

"Thanks, Siesta-san…"

"oh… no problem…" she smiled sweetly and walked off, leaving him in his room… he lay down on the bed and tried to come to terms with what had just happened…

"Onee-chan? You wouldn't usually save random strangers that are on the floor…" Tabitha's Tsukaima Irukukwu said to her, she looked away, nonresponsive… "what do you think of him? I like him!" she smiled brightly, Tabitha again said nothing, turning away you could see the tiniest bit of red on her cheeks… only just noticeable… "hmph… Saito is the one I desire…"

"but you know he is with Louise-san…"

"I'll be the one to protect Saito…"

"Man… I am worn out…" all the information swirling around in his head… he still didn't understand how all this could be possible… but right now he had no choice to accept it… but… what would he do here? It was a magic academy for mages… he was just an abandoned tsukaima with no master… where would he fit into the picture? He flopped out on his bed and let sleep claim him.

Tabitha made up her mind to check on the boy… she wasn't sure why… but she was worried about him… she entered his room to find him fast asleep, a sort of half smile was on her lips, not very noticeable again… but still there nonetheless, she took one last glance at the boy before turning and leaving.

**Better or worse guys? Please review etc, I'll still keep updating whether I get reviews or not, I'm not gonna be mean and go "I'm not updating till I get so and so amount of reviews" so yeah! Expect an update soon!**

**Shadonicx1**


	3. An Acidental moment?

Riku awoke slowly with a yawn, he looked around his room which was not much… just a wooden bed with a place for his clothes and a chair… "crap… it wasn't a dream…" he sighed "well… no helping it" he sat up and walked outside, He saw all the other kids about his age in outfits similar to Tabitha's walking towards their classrooms, "I guess I don't fit in there…" he could hear footsteps behind him…

"Ano… Riku?" he turned around, It was Siesta

"oh hey… from yesterday right… ummm… Siesta wasn't it?"  
"yes! I'm glad you remember me, I guess you feel a bit out of place here…"

"Yeah… a little bit really…"

"Well why don't you come to the kitchen with me today? You won't have to work because you're not a slave… but I'm sure it beats standing there… ne?" she smiled sweetly

"well… um ok… but I don't want to impose, and anyway, I'd like to explore this place a bit, get to know my surroundings if you know what I mean?"

"alright then Riku-san! Then I guess I'll leave you to it then!" she smiled again and left him there…

"she's nice… but not really my type… she's almost **too** nice…" he said as he walked away to explore the vast school outstretched before him, He was walking down the corridor, not really paying attention to his surroundings, he walked straight into someone, their things knocked all over the floor, "I'm so sorry! Let me help you…" he set about picking their things up, there was one last thing to collect, both of their hands touched it at the same time, he blushed and looked up to see Tabitha with the faintest hint of a blush on her face "Tabitha! I'm sorry!" he quickly withdrew his hand

"It's fine…" she walked away, her friend with long, red hair and unnatural breast size questioning her the whole way there

"Ne Tabitha… who was that? Tell me! Tell me!"

"no one… helped him yesterday…" she said

"Oh come on, there has to be more to it than that… how boring…" she pouted

"no… nothing…" she hid her blush

"is Tabitha in love with a commoner?" she giggled teasingly

"no…" Tabitha cast the spell of silencing on Kirche, it was beginning to bother her, she helped him yesterday, that's all… she sighed…

Riku had returned to his room, flustered by what had happened, it was an accident, but that didn't change the fact that it embarrassed him… why? It's not like he liked Tabitha… that would be ridiculous… her skin was amazingly soft though… ok… what would he do… he admitted defeat… he liked Tabitha… but it wasn't as if he could just go and tell her outright… she'd just reject him… coldly… he guessed they should build up their relationship and when the time was right he would ask her… his attention turned when a massive earthquake shook the room… he heard this and ran towards it's source, he saw a girl with long pink hair, fuming with rage and a boy about his age wearing a blue and white hooded top who had obviously just been blown up… wait… he wasn't wearing the usual outfit… was he the one from earth like him?

"Baka Inu! That's what you get for looking at Tiffa with your perverted eyes! As I always find myself saying… bigger is always better for you isn't it!"  
"Louise! Please calm down! I seriously am sorry!"

"How many times have I heard that!" she hit him across the face and stormed off

"wow… that's got to hurt… I came down here after I felt the earthquake from that explosion…"

"oh… yeah… Louise is like that… wait… those clothes… are you?"  
"from Japan too? Yeah! Names Namikawa Riku, nice to meet ya!"

"Hiraga Saito…" they shook hands and their conversation sparked

"So… your master abandoned you and tried to drown you and Tabitha found you here…"

"yeah…"

"you're lucky! You don't have to wash your masters clothes and do stuff for them! I get stuck washing Louise's underwear every night…"

"sounds like you guys have a love hate relationship going on…"

"you couldn't have said it any better… I guess we'll talk again soon seeing as you have no one to talk to here…"  
"sure! Well… Matte ne Saito!"

"uhm Ja!" and with that they parted…

Later that night Riku slept soundly, content now he knew this world wasn't so bad… the door of his room creaked open…

"oh… so he's asleep… I know Tabitha won't tell me what's going on… so I'm going to find out…" she smiled and stroked his cheek "I can see why she chose to save you… he's so handsome…" she smirked and walked away.


	4. Tabitha is hurt! Riku and Kirche!

"You know that your father is furious that you lost your Tsukaima… you should make haste to find him!"

"I know I know…"

"Miss Renee… you know what will happen if he finds out you actually abandoned him…"

"I know ok!" she left "I'm going to go find him… I'll start at the academy… it's most likely where he turned up… if he isn't dead…" she stormed off out of the house in a tantrum _I should be there in a few weeks…_ she thought…

Riku awoke from a pleasant dream and left to explore once again, this place was huge! He walked outside to see Saito washing underwear "So this is what you meant…" he laughed

"hey! Don't laugh at my misfortune! It could be you doing this if you hadn't been abandoned! Think yourself lucky!"

"heh…" he smiled "so I guess you two patched things over from yesterday…"

"yeah… you get used to it…" he explained

"oh I see… that happens a lot then…" he laughed again

"yeah… I guess… you try being me! It's hard when there are loads of cute girls that want you and you can't decide! Although I did decide… I love Louise… but that doesn't stop the others from trying to advance on me… Louise misunderstands… part that… part…"

"you being a teenage boy…"

"yeah exactly!"

"slash pervert…"

"yeah-wait no!"

"sure… sure…" he smirked and walked away "see you later…" he had left to see a few places he had not seen yet... he walked down the corridor, now that class had finished as he had woken up late… he began to walk down to the last few places he could see… in his path he saw a girl with long, red hair who stood in his way "what do you want?" he asked, she giggled

"well… that's a matter for somewhere more private… I'm Kirche…"

"Riku…"

"right… well then…" she winked and led him into a room, pulling him by his hand, she let him sit on her bed "one second… I need to change into something more… comfortable…" she smirked seductively "you don't mind do you?" she giggled, Riku blushed and looked away, she walked towards him wearing just a purple bra and underwear, she sat next to him and scooted closer, her arms on his shoulders "so… what's going on with you and Tabitha then?"

"Nothing! Why would you say that?" he replied hastily

"well, I can see why she likes you… you're a little cutie… but she's going to have to deal with a little conversation… you see… I can't help but flirt with cute guys like you…" she smirked and lifted his chin up with her hand, pushing him down on her bed "I hope I'm not taking your first kiss… then again… who better to give it to…"

"Kirche! Hey… what are you doing?"

"I like you… I love you…"

"I bet that's what you say to all the others…"

"well… even so… you should feel honored to be with me…" she smiled and slowly brought their faces closer until their lips were almost touching…

"Kirche!" he blushed as her lips were about to brush with his… her arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel her hot breath on his skin… suddenly, the door flung open…

"Tabitha!" Kirche exclaimed

"Riku… off…" she told him… he hastily left Kirche, Tabitha turned around to face her and said "leave him alone…" she said coldly before turning and leaving… Riku was outside waiting

"Tabitha! You saved me again…"

"hmph…" she turned and left

"Tabitha?" he asked questioningly as she walked away, never once looking back at him… she looked hurt… "I guess I should leave her to be alone…" he said, downtrodden. He left to look around once more…

As the evening came, he gave up and returned to his room… in the hallway of his room, outside the door, stood Tabitha… she took his arm

"come…" she led him through the building till they reached another long hall… they entered a door "this is my room…" she said… they were interrupted by Kirche's voice calling him

"oh no…" she put her finger to his lips

"shhh… hide… I don't want her to find you… I'll keep you safe…"

"ok…" he blushed at the small contact, crawling under her bed, Kirche came through the door

"Tabitha… have you seen Riku around?"

"no…"

"oh… I was hoping to find him again… well… I'll see you later…" she walked out of the room, once Tabitha was certain she was gone, she called out to Riku, "you can come out now…" he slowly got out from under the bed and stood up, she walked over to him "Riku... I suppose you want to know why I saved you… I can't really explain…"

"It's ok… all I know is that I'm grateful to you for it…" he said, she looked him in the eye

"don't go with Kirche again… please…" she said to him

"It's alright… I won't… she lead me there and I wasn't really sure what was going on…" there suddenly was a cool breeze that swept through the room via the window… Tabitha hugged Riku close, clinging to him

"ghost…" she trembled

"Tabitha… are you scared of ghosts?" he asked, blushing at her hugging him tightly, her head pressed to his chest

"Y-Yes…"

"Everything will be ok… I'm your friend… I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever… I promise…"

"Really?"

"yeah…" she let go of him

"sorry…"

"Don't worry about it… it's fine…" he said

"I'm glad we're friends… next time… I'll protect you…" she half smiled before they parted

"good night Tabitha…"

"good night…" he exited her room as she closed the door… his face red as he returned to his room…

Kirche smirked as she finished the potion and it glowed a bright pink… she smiled and laughed…

"two more weeks till I get there… ugh this is so tiresome!" Renee moaned as she continued riding on her horse.

**The next morning…**

Tabitha awoke slowly and recalled last nights events… blushing slightly at the realization that she had hugged him…

Riku also was waking… he yawned and got up… doing his usual wandering around, all he could think about was Tabitha… since yesterday she was on his mind 24/7.

When breakfast came, Kirche sat next to the seat where Tabitha would soon sit, pouring a phial of something into it, she smiled as Tabitha sat down…

"Hey Tabitha! How are you?"

"fine…" she replied emotionlessly, eating her meal with her

"oh… I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday… Riku is to die for!" she giggled

"yes…" she agreed, finishing off her meal and downing her glass before leaving… Kirche smirked _mission successful…_


	5. Tabitha has changed! Riku confused!

Tabitha walked over the field back towards her room, she felt slightly weird… Riku saw her walking across the field… she looked in a daze… he walked over to her, "hey Tabitha… are you alright? You don't look so good…"

"Ri…ku?" she said before collapsing in his arms…

"hey! Tabitha?" he looked at her, puzzled… he decided to take her back to his room… he laid her on the bed and waited for her to awaken…

A few minutes later… Tabitha slowly opened her eyes…

"I feel… strange…" she said, Riku walked over to her and looked at her

"you don't look any different… I don't think there's anything wrong with you…" he looked closely at her… her eyes opened wide properly now… she flung her arms around him

"Riku…" she blushed "I'm so happy to see you…" she smiled

"th-thanks Tabitha…"

"and… never, ever go off with Kirche again… because… because I love you…" she said happily before hugging him tightly

"wha? Tabitha… are you feeling ok?" he asked her

"yes… I'm perfectly fine! I'm better actually… I'm in love with you!" she smiled, not a non noticeable smile, but a wide smile, she leant in towards him "Ai…shi…te…ru…" she whispered softly in to his ear before pushing him over on the bed, both of them blushing a deep red as she slowly brought her face close to his

"Tabitha stop… you're not yourself!"

"what are you talking about! I'm fine!" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss… Riku blushed and found himself kissing back… _this is wrong! Something's happened to Tabitha…_ he thought…

"mou Riku! Come on! I love you… don't you love me to?" she asked teasingly

"I… well I…" she giggled

"you're so shy…" she smiled and smashed her lips into his again… pressing him against the wall, he pushed her off

"stop it! What's gotten into you?"

"nothing! I just realized that I love you!" she smiled and got inside his bed, dragging him in with her, she kissed him briefly on the cheek, giggling "do you love me to?"

"I… I uh…" she hugged him

"It's ok… it doesn't matter…" she snuggled up to him and the two of them slept…

**The next day…**

Tabitha slowly awoke… feeling sick and had a huge headache… she glanced over to see… Riku! She jumped out of bed and suddenly remembered what she had done… she hurriedly left the room, embarrassed… "Must have been a love potion…" she thought… blushing insanely as she returned to her room… _he must think that I will forget what had happened, as most myths surrounding love potions go… I'll just pretend I don't know what happened…_ she thought


	6. I'll protect you! Riku's sacrifice!

Riku awoke with a yawn, then realized what had happened yesterday "oh crap… Tabitha and I… kissed…" he remembered it all "great now I'm gonna have to avoid her… that… thing that happened to her hopefully has worn out…"

He tried to avoid Tabitha for the day… the two of them kept bumping into each other, he would look down and run off… but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever… they eventually met outside of her room

"ummm hey Tabitha…"

"hello…"

"um, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"It's fine… someone must have put some kind of love potion in my drink… it's fine… I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you…" she said before bidding him farewell and closing the door to her room… he sighed

"well at least we got it all cleared up…" he smiled and returned to his room…

**A few weeks later**

"ah… the magic academy… finally I can get the useless idiot back…"

Tabitha awoke _I feel something bad will happen to Riku…_ she got up and walked over to the field where she saw him lying down… she walked over to him and noticed a girl with long blonde hair walking towards him

"you!" he yelled at her

"oh good… the language barrier is gone… now come on! You're coming with me!" she grabbed his arm "why couldn't you just have drowned! You would have saved me all the trouble of searching for you!" he threw her off

"I'm staying right here…" he said stubbornly

"I am your master and I command you to come here!"

"no…" she sighed and walked close to him… leaning in towards him and speaking into his ear… her voice having an almost hypnotic tone

"come with me… please? I'm sorry for what I've done…" she stroked his cheek with her soft hand, smiling at him, he almost couldn't control his actions… she was manipulating his mind…

"o…ok…"

"good… I'll reward you when we get back…" she smiled and turned, leading him off… Tabitha walked over to them

"stop…" Renee turned around

"and what do you want?"

"You can't manipulate his free will…" she told her

"I can and I will…"

"then I'll take Riku back forcefully…" she said

"you would dare raise your staff to me?"

"yes… I would… to get him back…"

"Tabitha…" Riku said with concern

"it's alright… friends should protect each other… right? That's what you taught me…" she said

"you know I could kill you and my father wouldn't care… even if you are his precious little charlotte-hime…" she sneered

Tabitha seemed worried by this statement… "Uncle…"

Riku watched, dumbfounded "Tabitha… you're a princess?"

"yes… it's true… my real name is Charlotte…"

"yes and now I'm going to kill you!" the two of them fought for a long period of time, neither side backing off, pushing their attacks together in a firce struggle… the two of them were blown backwards… Tabitha on her knees… Riku's eyes were wide with shock as Renee summoned a giant spear of metal and sent it hurling towards Tabitha's chest…

"Tabitha! Move!" she couldn't get up… _no choice…_ he ran in front of her and took the blow head on… blood pouring out of him, he hit the ground… she knealt over him

"why… why would you do that for someone like me?" she asked…

"because… I don't care if you are secretly a princess and your name is different… nothing changes the fact that you are my friend Tabitha… and… that's what friends do… I'll risk it all to save my friends…" he slowly leant upwards… with his last bit of strength, his lips almost touching hers… their faces so close… Tabitha hesitated and as his strength failed and he fell back down towards the floor… a pool of blood building up around him…

"sentimental fool… if you hadn't have done that you could have been useful…" Renee sighed, Tabitha knelt over him, sobbing

"Baka!"

"oh… what's this? Love? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You never show emotion to anyone! Why would he care about your feelings!" she laughed

"shut up…" she said coldly, turning to him and removing the metal… _what can I do?_ She thought _He's going to die! No… I won't let this happen! But how? My minds blank!_ She thought…

"so… Charlotte… what will you do?" she jeered, Tabitha leant over him

"Riku… you can't die… you are a great friend to me… if I were to lose you… I would be lost…" she whispered in his ear "so… that's why you can't die!" she embraced his limp body, holding him as tightly as she could

"T-Ta…bi…tha…" Riku groaned out…

_That's right! I can't protect her if I'm dead I have to get up! I have to help her! Come… on! _ He struggled to get up… _stop… have to stop the bleeding…_ he slowly stumbled to his feet, taking off his hoodie and tearing a piece of fabric off, tying it to the wound… he was weak… but he could stand up…

"Riku…" she looked at him, amazed _where did he get the strength to get back up…_

"how can I protect you if I'm dead?" he asked rhetorically, he gave her the thumbs up and smiled "I'll always be here to protect you… no matter the cost Tabitha… you're a precious friend to me..." he turned to face Renee "leave… now!"

"ha! You think you are in the position of power… you nearly got killed by a weak attack like that!" she laughed, advancing on him

"Riku! Catch!" Riku turned, it was Saito, he threw a sword at him

"Saito? What! I've never wielded a sword in my life!"

"then start learning quickly!" the sword… spoke?

"It talks!" he yelled

"alright listen up… do as I tell you and you'll be fine… get used to my weight… or you won't even be able to swing accurately…"

"right!" he held it steady "alright… lets do it!" he began pounding away at Renee, she seemed protected by a barrier, Riku's minimal swordsmanship skill left him on the floor "gah!" he stood up again "no… I'm not done!"

"Riku…" Tabitha pleaded

"no Tabitha… I'm not going down till I know you are safe!"  
"you should just stay down! It'll be easier this way" she began chanting, summoning 6 monsters about his height, made of metal…

"this could be bad…" Riku thought out loud… each of them charged him simultaneously, he had no time to react and was beaten down… he couldn't find the strength to get up… they were about to finish him but were blown backwards by a huge wind blast… Tabitha stood in front of him "Tabitha?"

"stand back… I'll handle this…"

"no… we'll handle this!" he stood side by side with her, only to get a beat down, Saito taking back his sword

"heh… guess you need practice…" he smiled

"uh… yeah…" he took a step back "be careful…" he told Tabitha

"of course…" she replied…

"I don't have time to swat flies!" Renee blew them all backwards, her creatures holding them down "now… come with me…" she smiled, her tone of voice hypnotic again…

"I…I…" she knocked him unconscious

"you know what… this is taking too long…" she took him out of the academy to where a dragon was waiting for her "lets go…" and with that, she set off for Gallia

**The next day**

Riku awoke in an unfamiliar bed "wha… where am I?"

"Oh… you're awake!" it was Renee, she walked over to him "I was worried…" she seemed different… not as horrible as before "I… I wanted to apologize for… our awkward meeting and… I may not have accepted you back then… but…" she leaned closer to him "I see you as the person you are… I'm sorry… I… I'm hoping you'll come back to me and be my familiar… but you don't have to decide now… we have a while…" she hugged him "I'm just so glad you are back!"

_This… is her? What happened? Well… maybe this won't be so bad…_ he thought as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her

"I never told you before… my names Riku…"

"oh right! I'm Renee!" she smiled sweetly at him, making him blush _so cute!_

"well It's nice to meet you under better circumstances Renee!" he smiled back, she looked nervous the whole time they spoke "Renee? Are you ok? You look kinda nervous…"

"well… I uh… I..." her bangs fell in front of her face, she quietly whispered "I like you…"

"what?"

"I said… I like you…" she said slightly louder

"I can't hear you Renee…"  
"I LIKE YOU!" she yelled at him, he stood there in shock… "I shouldn't be doing this… a Master isn't meant to fall in love with their tsukaima! This is wrong but… I can't contain myself… when I'm around you now my heart beats so fast…" she hugged him tightly "and to ignore me and go off with Charlotte…" she let go of him "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that… that was too sudden… and unfair…" _just keep it up a little longer… he just has to fall in love with you and then you can make him swear loyalty to you… but who am I kidding… sometimes I wish father wouldn't use me… I'm my own person… of course I really do like Riku… but I can't be with him normally because of father… it's always been this way… I'm just his slave… a servant… I'm no daughter… he just adopted me for an extra slave… maybe I should just change my personality and be like this… me and him could get closer and then run away from this place!_ She thought

"It's fine… master…" Riku smiled, stroking her long, soft hair before asking "so… while we're here… what do you want to do?"  
"whatever's good with you Riku!" she smiled "I want us to really get to know each other… seeing as you'll be my tsukaima till I or you die" she told him, the two of them walked out onto the balcony and admired the stars… he had woken up at night? It made sense… she took him back in the day…

"they're beautiful…" Renee said

_Should I compliment her? I don't know anymore…_ "not as beautiful as you…"

"R-Really? You mean that?"

"of course…"  
"you're so sweet!" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Th-that was only a thanks… nothing more!" she blushed

"of course master" he smirked. Renee giggled, the two of them looked at each other seriously now… the two of them drawing closer to each other… _this is my first kiss… I'm not so sure…_ he backed off

"are you alright?"

"y-yeah… let's not go too fast ok?"

"s-sure…" she agreed, the two of them parted and left for her room… they both lay down in the bed and slept…

**Meanwhile, Back in Tristain…**

"we must rescue Riku…" Tabitha said

"yes but… how are we going to get into Gallia undetected and rescue Riku from there alive?" Saito asked

"Saito… help me…"

"Alright but… this won't be easy"

"and where do you think you are going?"

"L-Louise?"  
"I'm coming with you!" Louise said stubbornly

"Gallia is very dangerous Louise…"

"I know! I was there, remember?" she told him "and besides, I'm not letting my Tsukaima run off without his master! What kind of master would I be then?" she said

"so… you were planning not to tell us?" Kirche emerged and walked towards them

"Kirche!"

"yes darling! I'm coming with you…" she pressed herself up against him

"h-hai… fine…" Saito blushed, Louise preparing to blow him up once again

"SAITO!"

"no… Louise! Blow me up when we get there!"

"I'll do that after this too! EXPLOSION!" there was a giant flash and Saito was on the floor

"Why me…"

"Alright then… shall we get going Tabitha?" Kirche asked as Tabitha called out for Sylphid.

**Cliffhanger ftw! What will happen? Find out… most likely tomorrow… XD**

**Saito: *facepalm***

**Riku: hey guys!**

**Saito: aren't you supposed to be in Gallia?**

**Riku: this conversation is non canon…**

**Saito: ooh! That means I can use big words! Like onomatopoeia!**

**Riku: do you even know what that means?**

**Saito: not a clue!**

**Riku: *facepalm* R&R guys… **


	7. Rescue Riku! Tabitha's Uncertantity!

As the gang climbed up onto Tabitha's Tsukaima, she began to wonder if going to the place where her uncle was who had her sick mother in custody was such a good idea… but she had to save Riku… no matter the cost… she couldn't let him go till she could tell him… that… She dispersed the thought as they set out for Gallia.

"Riku! Good morning!" Renee greeted him, entering his room

"Morning Renee…" _This is all nice and everything… but… I miss the others… Tabitha…_ his mind turned to the friends he had left behind

"did you sleep well?"  
"fine actually, I just… miss my friends… Tabitha and the others…"

"Riku… I know this is hard but…" she placed her hand on top of his, moving her finger up and down it, stroking his skin… "I need you to be my Tsukaima… you see… Gallia, where we are and Tristain… they don't get along… and… you're my Tsukaima… so you can't be friends with them… because… if they come for you you'll be interrogated… and they'll take any opportunity to stab you in the back… I need you…"

"but… but I can't…they're my friends… they would never do anything like that… Tabitha wouldn't…" she gripped his hand

"no more talk about Tabitha… you have to do this… please… for me?" she asked, putting on a cute face

_Damn it… so cute!_ "I…I guess…"

"thank you! It means so much to me!" she smiled at him sweetly before taking him downstairs for them to eat breakfast… afterwards they headed outside and took a stroll, laughing and exchanging stories and legends from his world and theirs… it was a lot of fun…

"I'm sorry to put you through this Riku…"

"It's not your fault… you had to summon a Tsukaima and I came out… it's not like you could control it right?"

"I suppose…"

"then it's ok…" he smiled

"I never realized it but you're a great person Riku…" she blushed

"thanks… Renee…" they had arrived back at the house, they sat down and ate lunch… afterwards Renee spoke to him

"I'm sorry… I have to be somewhere… will you be ok on your own for a few minutes?"  
"ummm sure, I'll be fine Renee!"

"oh ok then, I'll be back soon!" she winked at him and left

"ah Renee…"  
"I'm back… father…"

"have you got him to join us yet?"

"he seems attached to tristain…"

"well then I suppose we could make use of Charlotte… she'll be coming here… what if we said we could cure her mother if she kills Riku… then you help him and he'll believe his precious Tabitha is actually a traitor who was never really his friend…"

"sounds good… I should go find him… I could most likely push him in the right direction…"

"don't get too attached to him…"

"I-I don't get attached to anyone…" she lied, her face slightly red, she left the room quickly and returned to find Riku in her room, he seemed deep in thought

_This is so frustrating… I like Tabitha a lot… but now Renee is slowly creeping into my heart… I can't decide who I really love… maybe if I let things run their course… it will become apparent…_

"Hey Riku! I'm back!"

"hey Renee! You ok?"

"yes I'm fine… so… after dinner could you come with me, I want to show you something…"

"sure! I'd be happy to!"

"oh good!"

Meanwhile Saito and the others were Nearing Gallia, they would arrive in one day…

"we're almost there, a day's more travel and we'll be in Gallia…" Tabitha told them _Hang on Riku… I'll save you…_

Back in Gallia, Riku and Renee had finished eating, she stood up and took his hand, pulling him along

"hey! Where are we going?"

"you'll see…" she smiled, they walked up a flight of stairs and got to the roof, the two of them lying there and gazing up at the stars… "You know Riku… even if you do look like a commoner… you are still the nicest guy I know…"

"hey! Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"maybe it was a bit of both…" she giggled

"oh that's it!" he playfully tickled her

"no! no don't Riku haha!" she couldn't stop laughing, the two of them rolled over and now she was on top of him "got ya!"

"oh no…" he laughed

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a child…" Renee smiled at him… the two of them quiet now…

"Renee?"

"yes I'm still in here…" she giggled again "Riku… can I ask you something…"

"yes, sure"

"well… what should I do if there is someone who I like as in… **like** like… but I was cruel to them and now I want to be with them more than anything… but I know they like someone else and wouldn't return my feelings?"

"well… I think that they need to know how you feel, you never know… taking a chance can sometimes be rewarding" he advised

"well… alright then… here goes…" she leaned in to his ear "Riku…" she whispered "I know it's sudden but I… I love you… from the moment we came back you are all I've thought about… I can't stand being away from you… I love you…" she whispered, Riku's eyes opened wide in shock

"R-Renee… y-you mean it?" he asked, she leant in

"Every word…" she blushed madly "It's ok if you don't feel the same… I would expect it anyway…"

"Renee wait… I… my feelings are all mixed up… my head is saying that I should wait and be with Tabitha… but my heart is telling me to be with you at the moment…" her arms looped around his neck

"I think whatever you decide… at least you know… even if you don't choose me… I'll always be here if things don't work out…"

"Renee… I'm going with my heart…" he hesitantly leant in, they were both inexperienced… their noses bumped "ow… sorry…"

"it's ok… it's cute that you didn't kiss me right… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Y-Yes…" he slowly closed the gap, angling his head and pressing his lips lightly to hers... both of them blushing a deep shade of red, Renee slowly returned the kiss, it was short but sweet… she took a deep breath of air afterwards

"Riku… It's forbidden for us to do this…"

"well… rules were made to be broken anyway…" he laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss, this time longer than the last… more forceful… they parted and Riku kissed her again, slowly getting more passionate… Renee moaned in between kisses

"mmm… Riku…" _I shouldn't be doing this… if I get attached to him and Father finds out… He'll kill Riku… you know what no! father can't control me! I love Riku and that isn't going to change! When the time comes me and him will run… us against the world…_ she thought as they broke apart

"Renee… "

"Riku…" he hugged her tightly

"I'll protect you as your Tsukaima…and your friend…" he smiled

"Riku… I want to be more than your friend…"

"I know… but I can't think straight right now…"

"then what did that kiss just now mean?"

"It means I feel the same way… but I'm not ready for a full on relationship… yet…" he told her

"I'll wait as long as it takes Riku…" she smiled

"thanks for understanding…" he kissed her cheek before they both walked back to their rooms, Renee kissing Riku's forehead before entering her room and closing the door… Riku returned to his room and lay down on the bed… all these emotions swirling around in his body… it was new to him…

Back with the others… they had finally landed in Gallia and were making their way towards the castle

"alright… we'll be there by daylight…" Kirche told them

"right… lets go…" Saito said

"yes" was all Tabitha had to say.

The sun slowly rose as Riku got dressed and exited his room to find Renee sitting in the living room on a chair, he sat down next to her

"hey Renee…"

"oh… hi Riku"

"a-are you ok?"

"yes… I was just thinking about last night…"

"oh…"

"when you kissed me… it was amazing… but did you mean it?"

"of course I meant it!"

"that's good…" they leaned in to kiss when there was a large bang from the front entrance

"Riku stay here… they are here for you…" she told him, running off

"Renee wait! I'm coming with you!"

"no you can't!"

"don't tell me what to do! I'm your tsukaima so it's my job to protect you!" he followed her to the front, there stood Tabitha

"Tabitha!" she turned around to face him

"Riku…"

"oh… it's charlotte…" Tabitha's uncle and Renee's father approached

"you!"

"listen carefully… I have a way to save your mother from her insanity…" Tabitha's eyes opened in shock… he walked towards her… "all you have to do is…" he whispered something into her ear… she turned to face Riku

"Riku… sorry…" she began attacking him hurling spears of ice at him

"Tabitha! What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry… but I have to do this for mother… and you have betrayed Tristain! You killed those people… you're going to pay… then you're coming back with us and you'll be interrogated and tried…" she said coldly

"Tabitha… I haven't done anything!" he yelled, upset "you think I could do that!"

"I don't care! If I can get mother back I don't care!" she yelled at him, tears running down her face as he attempted to dodge her attack, only to be hit in the arm

"AH!" Renee ran to his side

"Riku! Don't move… I told you they would try to kill you… I'll protect you…" she smiled reassuringly and hugged him, he pressed his lips to hers softly, Tabitha looked more hurt than before…

"Riku… y-you…"

"yes Charlotte… you betrayed him… you are doing it now… and I'm his master… we belong together!" she yelled, Riku got back up

"Renee… stay out of this… this is between me and Tabitha… I want to make her see the truth…"

"b-but Riku… she wants to tear us apart…" she pleaded

"please let me do this…" he hugged her and turned to face Tabitha "what will it take for you to see the truth?"

"your death! To think I actually loved you… you just threw me away for a pretty face…" she spat out the words

"Tabitha…"

"I hate you! I hate you!" she carried on attacking him, he dodged them, one catching his leg, he walked towards her as she chanted, holding her close in an embrace "Get off of me…"

"no Tabitha… whoever told you all this about me is lying…"

"I don't want to hear it…"

"for gods sake! No helping it then…"

"Riku… why did you do all of those things…"

"I haven't done anything Tabitha… you think I would do that!"

"Why then! Give me one reason why!"  
"**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**" he yelled at her

"wh-what? You are lying! Stop trying to confuse me!"

"Tabitha… what reason do I have to lie?" he asked

"I…I… I don't know anymore…" she stood there in confusion… Riku leaned in making her blush slightly "don't Riku…"

"Tabitha… I really love you…" he whispered softly into her ear… their lips centimeters from touching

"Riku don't you dare-umph!" she was cut off by his lips, she wouldn't kiss back… she slowly melted into the kiss "mmm…" she blushed a deep red as they broke away slowly

"you believe me now?"

"hmph…" she turned away from him

"Riku… how could you…" Renee had just watched the scene unfold

"Renee…"

"Don't Renee me! What did anything that happened between us mean? Was I just the entertainment till Charlotte came back?"  
"It's not like that and you know it"

"Riku doesn't need you Renee… you abandoned him without a second thought… so come on… lets go…" Tabitha said, taking Riku's hand and leading him away, the others including Saito, Louise and Kirche were holding the guards off before climbing onto Sylphid too (**AN: wow… what is she… super dragon? Jesus how many people can fit on there!)**

"Tabitha… you could have killed me…"

"yes… but you showed me the truth… and Riku…" she hit him

"oww! What was that for!"

"for kissing me without warning…" she blushed with the memory of it

"I had no other options!"

"sure…" she giggled slightly to herself

"Tabitha actually giggled?" Kirche said in disbelief "you are a good influence on her Riku… it's no wonder she likes you-oof!" Tabitha clamped her hand over Kirches mouth

"I do not… I don't like anyone…" she said in her emotionless tone…

"well… in any case… thank you for coming for me…" he smiled _I'm back!_ He smiled brightly


End file.
